The present invention relates to an optical disc device that performs recording or reproduction of information on or from an optical disc such as a CD (compact disc), a DVD (digital versatile disc), or the like. In particular, the present invention relates to a lens cleaner that cleans an objective lens of an optical head included in such an optical disc device.
Conventionally, an optical disc device of this kind has the structure such as shown in FIGS. 19 and 20. FIG. 19 is a partial enlarged perspective view showing the structure of a conventional optical disc device. FIG. 20 is a partial enlarged schematic cross-sectional view of the conventional optical disc device in an optical disc recording or reproducing mode.
The conventional optical disc device includes a chassis 101 that retains components. The chassis 101 is provided with a spindle motor 103 that rotates a turntable 102 to which an optical disc 100 is attached, and an optical head 104 that performs recording or reproduction of information on or from the optical disc 100.
The optical head 104 records information on the optical disc 100 by emitting light from an objective lens 104a to the optical disc 100 that is placed on the turntable 102 and that rotates in a rotation direction X100 of the turntable 102. Further, the optical head 104 reproduces information recorded on the optical disc 100 by emitting light from the objective lens 104a to the rotating optical disc 100, to detect the reflected light from the optical disc 100.
The objective lens 104a is held by an actuator body 104b. The actuator body 104b is attached to one ends of a plurality of suspension wires 104c. The other ends of the suspension wire 104c are attached to an optical base 104d that serves as the shell of the optical head 104. The suspension wires 104c hold the actuator body 104b, thereby elastically holding the objective lens 104a at a recording or reproducing position A100.
In connection with the conventional disc device having the structure described above, in the case where dirt or dust attaches to the objective lens 104a of the optical head 104, the light cannot appropriately be emitted. This makes it difficult for recording or reproduction of information on or from the optical disc 100 to be achieved. Accordingly, a lens cleaner is used in order to clean the objective lens 104a (e.g., see Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2000-331447).
FIGS. 21 and 22 are each a cross-sectional view showing a manner of cleaning the objective lens 104a using a conventional lens cleaner.
A conventional lens cleaner 110 is formed to be disc-like, so as to be attached onto the turntable 102 and rotated in the rotation direction X100. The lens cleaner 110 is provided with a cleaning member 111 that can be brought into contact with the objective lens 104a when the lens cleaner 110 is attached onto the turntable 102 and rotated. By the lens cleaner 110 being rotated in the rotation direction X100 and the cleaning member 111 and the objective lens 104a being brought into contact with each other, dirt or dust attached to the objective lens 104a is cleaned.
In the conventional general optical disc device, in order to prevent the objective lens 104a from being brought into contact with the optical disc 100, a lens protector 104e is provided so as to project toward the optical disc 100 than the objective lens 104a does. For the purpose of enhancing the effect of avoiding contact between the objective lens 104a and the optical disc 100, the lens protector 104e is provided in close proximity to the objective lens 104a. Further, normally, the optical disc 100 is provided with a protrusion referred to as a stack rib for avoiding any damage that may be done to the recording face or sticking of the optical discs 100 when the optical discs 100 are stacked. It is desirable that the lens protector 104e is provided at the position where it will not be brought into contact with the stack rib, from the viewpoint of achieving a reduction in thickness of the device. Further, when the lens protector 104e is provided on the downstream side in the rotation direction X100 relative to the objective lens 104a, the barycenter of the objective lens 104a shifts toward the downstream side. This makes it difficult for the suspension wires 104c to elastically hold the objective lens 104a at the recording or reproducing position A100. Thus, in the conventional general optical disc device, the lens protector 104e is provided on the upstream side in the rotation direction X100 relative to the objective lens 104a. 
Accordingly, when the lens cleaner 110 is rotated in the rotation direction X100, first, as shown in FIG. 21, the cleaning member 111 is brought into contact with the lens protector 104e, to push down the lens protector 104e against the elastic force of the suspension wires 104c. Thus, the objective lens 104a becomes away from the recording or reproducing position A100. Thereafter, when the cleaning member 111 passes the lens protector 104e, the objective lens 104a returns to the recording or reproducing position A100 by the elastic force of the suspension wires 104c. Thus, the cleaning member 111 and the objective lens 104a are brought into contact with each other.
With the structure described above, since the lens protector 104e is positioned in close proximity to the objective lens 104a, it is difficult to match the timing at which the cleaning member 111 arrives at above the objective lens 104a and the timing at which the objective lens 104a returns to the recording or reproducing position A100. Accordingly, particularly the portion positioned on the upstream side in the rotation direction X100 of the objective lens 104a may not fully be cleaned.
Further, since the lens protector 104e is provided on the upstream side in the rotation direction X100 relative to the objective lens 104a, dirt or dust in the device stirred up by the rotation of the optical disc 100 is prone to accumulate on the side portion of the lens protector 104e on the upstream side in the rotation direction X100. Accordingly, when the cleaning member 111 is brought into contact with the side portion of the lens protector 104e, dirt or dust accumulated on the lens protector 104e may attach to the cleaning member 111. When the cleaning member 111 to which dirt or dust is attached is brought into contact with the objective lens 104a, the cleaning member 111 cannot clean the grime off from the objective lens 104a. Even worse, the cleaning member 111 may grime the objective lens 104a. 
Accordingly, an object of the present invention is to improve the issues described above, and to provide a lens cleaner and an optical disc device with which grime on the objective lens can more surely be cleaned off.